How to Beat Scorpius Malfoy at Quidditch
by I'm.The.Tin.Dog
Summary: "I guess that's one way to beat Scorpius Malfoy" The Weasley/Potter family partakes in an interesting game of Quidditch... T just in case.  Reviews are much appreciated :


**Disclaimer: If this was mine, then I'd be JK Rowling which I'm obviously not.** **Some RoseScorpus, but mostly just a little next gen one-shot. Hope you like it!**

**Okay, just for a reference this is how I envision the Next Generation's ages, houses and positions just in case it gets confusing. **

**Teddy: 23- Gryffindor- beater**

**Victorie: 21 Ravenclaw**

**Dominique: 19 Gryffindor-keeper**

**Fred: 18 Gryffindor-chaser**

**James: 18 Gryffindor-chaser**

**Molly: 18 Ravenclaw**

**Roxanne: 17 Slytherin-beater**

**Albus: 16 Slytherin-seeker**

**Scorpius: 16 Slytherin-keeper**

**Rose: 16 Gryffindor-chaser**

**Louis: 15 Hufflepuff-beater**

**Lucy: 15 Hufflepuff-keeper (at school, but will play beater over the summer)**

**Hugo: 14 Gryffindor-chaser **

**Lily: 14 Gryffindor-seeker**

The last day of summer is generally a dreaded day for everyone returning to school. Even if that school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But for the Weasley/Potter family the last day of summer is a day that everyone looks forward to because every August 31st is the day when all the children of the next generation get together for an enormous game of Quidditch that-for them- is more important than the house cup.

It's the same teams every year; they're very evenly matched so they never bothered switching them up. All of the adults take bets, and then go inside to have some firewhisky without having to worry about Fred and James sneaking any away to engage the other children in a drinking game.

As usual Teddy Lupin woke up early this day. He had been playing Quidditch ever since he was a boy and had played beater on the Gryffindor House team for four years, becoming Quidditch captain in his last one.

"Vic, wake up! It's the last day of summer, time to get ready for Quidditch!" Victorie frowned sleepily, her pin straight veela hair covering her frown. And as much as she loved her husband of two years, she was still irked that he had to awaken her so goddamn early.

"Teddy dear, you know that I don't play Quidditch. Why don't you get ready and apperate over to The Burrow and I'll meet you there?"

"All right love, go back to sleep then," He kissed her quickly on the cheek and got dressed in record time. Victorie smiled dreamily. Although she didn't like playing Quidditch she loved watching her family fly around in the air. But being her mother's daughter in _every_ regard she had a bit of a broom phobia. Molly, fellow Ravenclaw and Hogwart's last head girl felt the same way. They were the only ones that didn't play Quidditch which caused Molly and Victorie to get along remarkably well even though they were three years apart.

Once Victorie finally pulled herself together she apperated to The Burrow where the rest of her cousins were suited up in their gear. The team that Teddy captained was dressed in white (team one) while the others were wearing black (team 2). This was something that Molly greatly appreciated. She was blind as a bat, but refused to wear her glasses, claiming that they made her look worse than a troll, so the contrasting robes were easy for even her to spot.

Both girls had to plan their outfits very carefully today because if they wore a single speck of white or black, the other team would suspect that they were rooting for the team whose color they were wearing. Hey it was Quidditch, and the Weasleys took Quidditch very seriously.

Once both teams were done with their respective team pep-talks each player mounted their own brooms (all of the highest quality of course, no parent would see their child outdone at Quidditch!) and did a warm up lap around the pitch. Then-as usual-Lysander Scamander, the twin that wasn't constantly looking for wrackspurts, announced the traditional line-ups.

"On team one we have the same people we had last year! Captain and beater Teddy with fellow temporary beater Lucy, Dominique as the keeper, Rose and Freddy as chasers, and Lily Luna as seeker!" Team one roared with applause.

"And on team two we have everyone else with James as chaser and captain, Hugo as the other chaser, Roxy and Louis as beaters, Scorpius as the keeper and Al as seeker!" Not to be outdone, all the members of team two shouted back at team one.

Lysander released the balls and the players were off. Victorie and Molly's heads darted back and forth trying to keep up with the competitive play.

"And it's James with the Quaffle, what a ball hog, he passes to Hugo who- oh! Owned by your big sis Hugo!- Rose intercepts the toss and is flying towards the goals. Wow look at her fly!" Rose smiled as the wind whipped her flowing red curls. Playing Quidditch was the only thing in the whole world that she liked more than reading. She steered her broom toward team two's goal post passing one of her best friends along the way, her cousin Al. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly then threw the Quaffle as hard as she could at the goal on the far left. Just as she was about to let out a cheer, her other best friend Scorpius Malfoy caught the Quaffle while smirking at her and threw it back to James. However, Freddy didn't like this and chased after James.

"Oi! Watch it Freddy, you may be my best mate, but I'm not letting go of this Qua-" James was interrupted as a bludger, courtesy of Teddy hit his arm hard enough for him to drop the Quaffle, but not enough to actually break his right arm.

"I'm going to kill you Teddy!" Freddy grinned at Teddy and tossed the Quaffle back to Rose who took aim again.

"Yes! Take that Scorp!" she shouted gleefully. Rose was probably the best chaser out of the four of them due to Aunt Ginny's favoritism. Rose learned all her aunt's tricks, which her other cousin's complained was "treason" on Aunt Ginny's part.

"Not fair Rose! You distracted me!"

"How?" she called back, her mind a little more focused on the slight blush in Scorpius' cheeks than the game.

"Well Rose, it might have something to do with you charging at me looking like an enraged bull!" He taunted back jokingly.

"What he means to say cousin is that it has something to do with him being in lo-"

"Shut it Al!" Scorpius called. But Scorpius' fellow Slytherin just laughed and began searching for the snitch again. Rose looked between the two a little confused. Something had been up with the two of those boys all summer and she wanted to know what it was. When she had confronted them about it last week, Al had burst out laughing and Scorpius turned a shade of red that Ron Weasley would have been proud of. He looked so cute with that blush…

"Rose! What are you doing?" came the scandalized cry of Freddy Weasley. Rose snapped back to attention and realized that she had just missed being clobbered by a bludger. Clearing her head of all non-Quidditch related thoughts, she returned her focus to the game.

"That games been going on for a long time now," Ron said gazing out the window.

"I know. It's been about three hours now. I'm ashamed that neither of my children have caught the snitch yet." Harry replied in good humor. Ginny gave the back of his head a light slap and walked outside.

"Oi! What's the score?" Ginny got no answer. Victorie and Dom were utterly absorbed in the game, as were the players and Lysander was shouting so loudly that no one could hear Ginny Potter.

"I said OI! What's the bloody score?" She yelled as loud as she could. Her two nieces and Lysander jumped when they heard her and yelled simultaneously.

"Team one has 210 and Team two has 70!" Then their heads swiveled back to the game. A little miffed by their urgency, and the drastic difference in score Ginny's head also turned towards the game. What she saw riveted her and she two started shouting.

Team one had both Rose and Freddy, two amazing chasers, that was how they racked up all those points. However, Team two had Al, who was better than his own father. Al who was currently on the tail of the snitch. Ginny's head returned to the score board. If Al caught the snitch- Ginny had no doubts of this, Lily wasn't anywhere near Al- Team two would win by ten points.

Just as Al's hand closed on the snitch, Lysander's whistle blew.

"FOUL!"Rose had been smack on the forehead with a bludger by Roxy and looked a little disoriented.

"Ok now to make this game interesting Rose will be allowed a penalty shot..." Lysander paused for dramatic effect before continuing.

"Worth twenty points." Ginny's breath caught in her throat. Rose was her favorite niece and knew all of her tricks. She just might make it and with a twenty point shot, Team one would win!

James reluctantly tossed Rose the Quaffle, he had been victory dancing with only moments ago.

Rose tossed it around in her hands a few times. She was so nervous. If she lost then all of her cousin's, even those on her team would be able to mock her for the rest of her Hogwart's career, but if she won…

She had to win, but Scorp was such a good keeper…

She contemplated the situation a little longer while Malfoy called out.

"Come on Rosie, hit me with your best shot!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you Scorp?" Al called back. "You like her so much, you'll just let her put it in!" He joked back. Ah, there was that bright red blush again.

"Don't know what you're talking about Al," Scorpius mumbled angrily. Rose's heart melted, he just looked so hot when he was angry.

Then she had an idea, Rose had always been a little impulsive. What Weasley wasn't? She was proud of her daring and bravery, and she prided herself on being a true Gryffindor. So she swallowed her nerves and flew slowly but steadily up to the goal post.

"You won't get it in Rose!" Scorp called again.

"Hey what are you doin-" Rose had flow right in front of Scorpius, their knees practically touching. She leaned over, grabbed the front of his robes with her free hand and kissed him.

She felt instant bliss. Kissing Scorpius felt better than flying. His lips with shocked at first, but eagerly responded to her kiss after a few seconds. Rose gave a little gasp as his hands wrapped themselves around her waist as her hand traveled into his silky blonde hair. Her brain felt wonderfully fuzzy and she almost forgot what she had planned to do.

With one hand still in Scorpius' hair, the other brought the Quaffle over his head and threw it. Right into the hoop. The dead silence that reigned before is interrupted by Albus' complaining.

"Come on mate! I know you bloody love her, but couldn't you at least have taken the Quaffle from her!"

"Hey! I'd like to see you try thinking if you were in my spot and Alice Longbottom came up to you for a snog!" Al blushed beet red in embarrassment; he's been madly in love with my friend, Alice since first year.

The playful mockery seemed to bring the other cousins out of their state of shock. Rose's team broke out into celebration, while the others grumbled about how unfair the whole thing was.

"Sorry I tricked you Scorp, it was very Slytherin of me,"

"Nah, you've got more guts than I do, much more Gryffindor." The two laughed nervously.

"Uh, Rose listen I've really liked you for a while now and if- I mean, did you actually mean to kiss me or was it just to win?"

"Scorp, I planned on doing it to win-" his face fell instantly and he looked so hurt.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish. But I also thought that I really like you too." His smile was so big that one would think that his team had won the Quidditch match.

"Merlin I love Quidditch" he whispered in her ear.

He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Hello? We all know you fancy each other, but can you two please restrain yourselves? Rose is our cousin!" Rose and Scorpius smiled, but flew down from the sky to join their teams. Rose's team congratulated her for securing them a victory, while the other team sulked and sent glares in Scorpius' general direction.

Ginny chuckled inwardly and went back inside.

"I guess that's one way to beat Scorpius Malfoy" she thought to herself.

"So how'd the match go? How many galleons am I getting?" Ron asked her, crossing his fingers for team two, the team he had put 10 galleons on.

"Sorry brother, pay up!" All the adults got out their wallets, whether it was for giving or receiving some of the betting money.

"What happened anyway?"

"Ron, I think you better brace yourself." Ginny taunted, a sly grin spreading across her face. "You could be getting a Malfoy for a son-in-law!" Ron paled, then went red.

"That's not funny Ginny take it back! Take it-" Everyone froze when Rose and Scorpius walked in through the door, hand in hand.

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd be arresting my own best friend," Harry said jokingly.


End file.
